


Cuidados.

by theunluckyghost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, M/M, Yaoi, kiyohana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunluckyghost/pseuds/theunluckyghost
Summary: Quizá Hanamiya si que puede preocuparse por alguien.Quizá Kiyoshi no es tan tonto como el moreno piensa.Quizá Makoto no es tan insensible como todos creen.Quizá la sonrisa de Teppei no es tan irritante después de todo.Quizá, solo quizá, las cosas entre ellos no pueden salir tan mal.El desastroso intento del castaño de llevar a cabo la rehabilitación tras su lesión con el otro de por medio será su medio para descubrirlo.





	1. Cuidados- parte 1

Había querido hacerle daño, Hanamiya lo admitía, no en alto claro, pero lo admitía. Aquella jugada había sido pura y enteramente para lesionar a Kiyoshi. Quería ganar, ganar de la forma más sucia y rastrera que había, la que mejor conocida, la que mejor se le daba. Era un experto en explotar las debilidades ajenas, ya fueran mentales o físicas, si había un punto débil él lo encontraba y lo explotaba de la forma más literal posible. Y por dios, aquel idiota de sonrisa boba, era tan fácil de leer que parecía que le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que jugara con él. Quizás era solo que Hanamiya le prestaba más atención que la los demás, aunque esa idea había quedado descartada, ni siquiera había llegado a ser una opción. Kiyoshi no le importaba lo más mínimo, o al menos eso era lo que había dicho cuando se enteró de la noticia. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo había terminado, por casualidades de la vida, yendo a visitar a un familiar que se encontraba en el mismo hospital que el castaño. Sacando partido de aquella coincidencia había husmeado un poco hasta dar con la zona en la que su rival se encontraba. Le había faltado tiempo para ir a informar a su capitán. 

 

“No es como si ese imbécil me importará, sin él en el campo las cosas serán mucho más fáciles” 

 

Eso era lo que le había contestado. Y era verdad, Kiyoshi no era nada más que un jugador, un rival, un imbécil con un corazón de hierro que siempre había tenido la capacidad de sacarle de sus casillas y revolverle el estomago, del asco, por supuesto -o eso quería creer él-. En fin, el caso era ese, Kiyoshi Teppei no le importaba lo más mínimo, sin embargo ahí estaba, enterando por la puerta del hospital como si fuera su actividad de fin de semana favorita. No llevaba flores ni un discurso de disculpa pero ahí estaba, contando los pisos que él ascensor subía como si nada. Porque, muy en contra de lo que quisiera pensar y admitir, Teppei si le importaba. No iba a engañar a nadie, cuando ideo aquella estrategia estaba pesando única y exclusivamente en aprovechar aquel punto débil de su rival, había querido lesionarle, eso era cierto, pero la idea de no poder volver a enfrentarse al castaño en un partido le producía una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Había querido lesionarle, si, pero cuando ideo la táctica pensaba en una lesión que le incapacitara para un par de partidos, que le obligara a hacer algo de rehabilitación antes de volver a la pista con fuerzas renovadas. Pensaba en que volviera a la pista para volver a enfrentarle, dispuesto a dejarse él alma intentando pasarle por encima. Pensaba en poder volver a ver esa expresión de dolor cuando atacara de nuevo su punto débil, porque sí, Hanamiya disfrutaba de aquella expresión de dolor puro, de impotencia… le hacia sentirse tan superior. Quería hacerle daño a Kiyoshi, eso era cierto, pero -aunque conocía los riesgos de lo que estaba haciendo- pensar en no volver a verle con la camiseta del Serin preparado para machacarle no le gustaba nada. 

 

Y era esa mala sensación a la que no podía poner nombre lo que le había llevado hasta la puerta de la habitación que el otro ocupaba. Miró por el cristal antes de empujar la puerta para entrar, parecía que no había nadie, mejor, no tenia como explicar porque estaba allí y, aunque no era un persona que acostumbrara a justificarse, si no lo hacia los demás pensarían que estaba preocupado por el más alto. Nada más lejos de la verdad, claro. Kiyoshi dormía, junto a la cama había unos cuantos jarrones con flores, al parecer había venido a verle mucha gente. Se mordió el labio desganado, debería irse, no tenia sentido quedarse ahí mirando a aquel idiota dormir. No tenia sentido, sin embargo se sentó en el sillón que había a uno de los lados y, evitando mirar al otro chico, comenzó a repasar su calendario de entrenamientos en el móvil. 

 

Apenas fue consciente de las horas que pasó entre unas cosas y otras hasta que la enfermera que fue a traerle la cena al otro le avisó de que el horario de visitas estaba por acabar. Aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle por el estado del otro. 

 

—Lo siento, solo puedo informar a familiares. 

 

—Soy un amigo.— Sintió que la palabra “amigo” se le hacia bola en la garganta… era desagradable y extraño llamar a Kiyoshi amigo. No eran amigos precisamente.

 

— Mira, llevas aquí media tarde, así que te diré lo que probablemente ya sabes. Es grave, si quiere ser un jugador competitivo y con futuro debería operarse, la rehabilitación no será suficiente. Pero no parece muy predispuesto a hacerlo.

 

Hanamiya no contestó, no con palabras al menos. Se limitó a asentir y emprender rumbo a la puerta.

 

—Voy a despertarle para que cene ¿no quieres quedarte?

 

—No. Y no le digas que estuve aquí.— No esperó a escuchar la respuesta de ella, sencillamente se fue por el mismo camino que había tomado para llegar. De primeras no sabía siquiera que estaba haciendo allí. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamiya no podía decir que se sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho, no tenia ningún tipo de remordimiento a decir verdad, si repitieran el partido volvería a hacer lo mismo o incluso más, lo que fuera con tal de ganar. Pero a pesar de todo desde aquel día tomó la rutina de pasar parte de la tarde en aquella habitación del hospital mientras el otro dormía. Solo había faltado un par de días en los que Kiyoshi tenia visita o en los que el más alto estaba despierto cuando llegaba. 

 

Aquella tarde fue, ya pasadas las 7, como acostumbraba. Llevaba el libro que se estaba leyendo en la mano, como si aquello le sirviera de excusa para pasar allí aquel par de horas. Sin embargo aquella vez fue distinto, muy distinto. Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando, literalmente, se dio de bruces con la enfermera que le había puesto al dia aquel primer dia, detrás de ella estaba Kiyoshi, moviéndose gracias a un par de muletas. 

 

—¿Hanamiya?—El otro fue incapaz de esconder su sorpresa y aquella sonrisa que tanto irritaba a Hanamiya se dibujo en sus labios sin tardar. El moreno se tensó de golpe, maldiciendo internamente, pero no era como si una pequeña sorpresa fuera a desarmarle. 

 

—Un pajarito me chivó que te soltaban y no podía perderme tu cara de dolor intentando andar en condiciones.—Con arrogancia escondió sus verdaderas intenciones en una de aquellas sonrisas llenas de sadismo y malas intenciones, aun así la expresión agradable y tranquila de Kiyoshi no se transformó ni cambió lo más mínimo, tan solo brotó una pequeña carcajada de sus labios. 

 

—La verdad es que estaba a punto de empezar la rehabilitación.—La sonrisa de Hanamiya se ensanchó, aquella era la excusa perfecta.

 

— Mejor me lo pones, por nada del mundo me perdería tu cara de imbécil intentando hacer ejercicios que podría hacer hasta un niño de primaria.—Fue entonces cuando la enfermera estuvo a punto de intervenir para echar a Hanamiya del lugar, aquella no era forma de hablarle a una persona que estaba sufriendo una lesión de aquello calibre. Sin embargo antes de que hubiera llegado a decir nada Teppei se había colocado ante ella, negando suavemente con la cabeza y regalandole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. Así estaba bien, no le importaba. La enfermera resopló y asintió.— De acuerdo, entonces voy a darte los papeles de alta y el horario de tu rehabilitación. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, rehabilitación cuatro veces en semana y nada de jugar hasta que la hayas completado. 

 

Kiyoshi asintió, andando hacia el mostrador seguido por Hanamiya, que escuchaba en silencio. Iba a disfrutar de lo lindo metiéndose con él, viendo esa expresión que tanto le gustaba. Pero ya se regodearía cuando no tuvieran a aquella enfermera cerca, como le echara todos su planes serían en vano. 

 

—Es en la menos dos, ¿quieres una silla o te apañas con las muletas? — La voz de la enfermera interrumpió el silencio que se había formado. Hanamiya seguía sonriendo.

 

—Oh ¿Quieres que te lleve en una silla como a los niños pequeños?—Pero no, Kiyoshi no dejaba de sonreír. Joder ¿por qué no dejaba de sonreír?

 

—No, tranquilos, tengo que acostumbrarme a andar con las muletas. 

 

—De acuerdo, entonces todo el pasillo recto tenéis el ascensor. —Ambos asintieron y, como si lo hubieran hecho mil veces, echaron a andar hacia el ascensor. 

 

Al llegar Kiyoshi encontró algún que otro problema para montar, dado que al apoyar las muletas la plataforma se hundía levemente, haciendole más complicado montarse. El moreno no pudo, ni quiso, contener las maldades que pasaban por su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que él otro se metió al ascensor, empujando al otro hacia dentro en el proceso, de tal forma que se fuera contra la pared, golpeando la pierna herida contra esta. El más alto se giró para apoyarse, dandole a Hanamiya el tiempo justo para observar aquella expresión de dolor puro: el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrado, los dientes mordiendo el labio inferior para intentar calmarse y, sobretodo, la ausencia de aquella sonrisa que tanto asco le daba… tan similar a la que había tenido durante el partido. Iba a disfrutar de aquello de lo lindo.

 

— ¿Te has hecho daño?—Casi se podía palpar la risa de Hanamiya, Teppei sabía que estaba sonriendo aun a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. En seguida relajó el gesto. 

 

—No, estoy bien, solo ha sido un mal movimiento.— Tan puro, tan inocente, tan calmado siempre, le enervaba que no reaccionara a nada.

 

Cuando el ascensor se paró en el -2 Hanamiya salió primero, sin prestar atención alguna a si el castaño podía o no moverse correctamente, no conscientemente al menos, porque durante la caminata miró mas de una vez hacia atrás para comprobar que el otro no hubiera terminado comiendo se de bruces el suelo, porque si lo hacia no quería perderse su cara de desesperación, claro, era por eso, solo por eso. 

 

Al llegar a la sala de ejercicios les condujeron a una zona apartada donde había un par de aparatos, por lo visto los que Kiyoshi necesitaba, no había muchos pacientes pero el personal era aun más escaso, por lo que tan pronto como le hubieron explicado los ejercicios que tenia que hacer el fisioterapeuta se marchó. Hanamiya no se molestó en escuchar, se sentó en unas barras que había en el centro de la sala, no sabía si el otro las tenia que utilizar, tampoco era como si le importara, si las necesitaba le daba una oportunidad para incordiarle. Mientras el otro empezar a intentar aquellos absurdos ejercicios Hanamiya se puso a leer, no había mejor música de fondo que los quejidos de dolor del otro al tener que mover la rodilla lesionada. 

 

No supo el tiempo que pasó así, escuchando los pequeños sonidos que brotaban de la boca de Kiyoshi mientras leía. Estuvo así hasta que escuchó la voz del otro muy cerca de él. Alzó la vista de su libro mirando con una ceja alzada a Kiyoshi, que había cambiado las muletas por aquellas dos barras paralelas y ahora estaba parado ante él, con la pierna sana apoyada y la lesionada a medio alzada para disminuir la presión. 

 

—¿Que quieres? —Lo sabia, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de escucharle rogar

 

—Tengo que pasar por ahí

 

—Pasa

 

—No puedo, necesito apoyarme.—Como única respuesta Hanamiya se encogió de hombros volvió la vista a su libro, dejándole apenas un diminuto espació para pasar al bajar una de las dos piernas. 

 

A Kiyoshi no le quedó otra que intentar pasar sin apoyarse de uno de los lados, para ser exactos el lado malo, por lo que en el mismo momento en que apoyó todo su peso en la rodilla ésta le fallo y no le quedo otra que aferrarse a algo cercano, y el único “algo” que había en su camino al suelo era la camiseta del moreno, de modo que terminó arrastrando con él al suelo. El moreno fue a quejarse, preparado ya para propinarle un golpe en la zona herida, pero al abrir los ojos aquella dulce mirada de angustia le recibió y por uno segundo sintió que el golpe contra la colchoneta había merecido la pena. 

 

—Eh, tu, imbécil, quítate, pesas.— Sin embargo Makoto no hizo ningún intento de mover al castaño, era evidente que se había dado un buen golpe, le estaba dejando tiempo para reponerse con la excusa, porque aunque el no lo fuera a admitir en la vida aquello no era mas que una excusa, de poder verle sufrir un poquito más. Kiyoshi no contestó, sencillamente apoyó la frente el el pecho ajeno, jadeando por el esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse en aquella postura, apoyando sobre sus rodillas. Dolía, pero era incapaz de moverse, su pierna no respondía. En aquella postura pudo sentir como el corazón de Hanamiya se aceleraba al tenerle tan cerca, traicionando su impasible cara de mal humor. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada expectante del moreno. Éste bufó, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar en aquella situación y una sonrisa, todo lo amplia que el dolor le permitió, se dibujó en los labios de Teppei. 

 

“¿Y ahora porque sonríe?” fue lo único que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de sentir los labios de Kiyoshi contra los suyos… ¿que cojones le pasaba a aquel imbécil para hacer aquello? Se movió contra él para morderle con la intención de que le soltara, sin embargo el más alto ni se inmutó… quizá después de todo el daño que le había hecho con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado al dolor y aquello no le afectaba. Entre mordiscos y movimientos bruscos el beso tranquilo y cariñoso que había empezado Kiyoshi al entrever un momento de debilidad en el más bajo se convirtió en un brusco choque de dientes y labios, Hanamiya dejó de morder para intensificar el beso y centrarse en controlarlo él. Si iba a hacer aquello que menos que imponerse sobre el otro ¿no? 

 

Boca contra boca aun se incorporó un poco, sabiendo que eso obligaría a Kiyoshi a quedarse de rodillas si quería continuar contra el beso. El castaño reacciono tal y como esperaba y apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que un quejido se ahogo en la boca del moreno, haciendole sonreír en el momento. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para hacer que el más alto se separa ¿qué tanto era capaz de sufrir por un mísero beso? ¿cuánto podía llegar a soportar? Se removió bajo su cuerpo, persiguiendo incitarle, no porque quisiera más sino para que se moviera, quería ver que tanto podía hacerle pensar con lo que tenía entre las piernas en vez de con la cabeza, que tanto dolor podía hacer que se causase a si mismo por él. No tardó en sentir como el otro reaccionaba y se movía, emitiendo de nuevo aquellos quejidos de dolor que para Hanamiya eran el cielo. Se sentía temblar solo de escucharle así, decía mucho de él que aquellas muestras del sufrimiento ajeno le hicieran reaccionar más que el beso en sí… claro que no era como si de algún modo fuera a admitir que el beso le estaba gustando o algo por el estilo. Para Makoto aquello era perfecto, pero la perfección duró apenas unos segundos, el tiempo exacto que tardó en sentir la humedad en las mejillas ajenas. Era una sensación inconfundible, aquello eran lágrimas. El moreno sintió como su un cortocircuito descolorara todo el interior de su cabeza… ¿se estaba haciendo tanto daño como para llegar a llorar solo para seguirle un puñetero beso? ¿Por qué toleraba aquel nivel de dolor? ¿Por que no se apartaba? ¿Por qué no le gritaba como cualquier persona normal haría? ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo el tacto cálido de aquellos labios acariciando los suyos como si fueran la cosa más preciada del mundo a pesar de que le había llenado de pequeñas heridas a base de mordiscos? No entendía a Teppei y eso le descolocaba, le descolocaba hasta el punto de que algo incómodo se instalaba en su estomago cuando sentía su dolor de primera mano, tan intenso como en aquel momento. 

 

Se apartó con el pretexto de comprobar que sus pensamientos eran ciertos y la imagen ante sus ojos provocó en él unos sentimientos que no pudo comprender, o mejor dicho, unos sentimientos que no quiso comprender. Los ojos cerrados, las mejillas algo rojas por el esfuerzo, los labios entreabiertos, respirando con dificultad y aun gruñendo de dolor cada poco y, lo más importante de todo, aquellas lagrimas resbalando desde sus párpados por toda su mejilla hasta hacerlas brillar empapadas. Sintió el impulsó de tocar aquella piel que se veía tan maltratada por el dolor pero se retractó antes de que el otro llegara a abrir los ojos. 

 

—Patético.— Eso fue lo único que Hanamiya logró articular cuando el más alto abrió los ojos. Este le contestó con una de aquellas sonrisas que lo aceptaban todo en silencio, cálida y abrasadora. Lo que él no podía saber era que aquella palabra tan hiende no iba dirigida para otro que el propio Makoto, porque era así como se sentía, patético, patético por dejar que todos aquellos sentimientos le revolvieran ante un idiota como el castaño, patético por dejar que una escena que hacia tiempo le habría hecho reír a carcajadas -que aun le haría reír a carcajadas si fuera otra persona la que estuviera encima suya- le trastocara hasta aquel punto, patético por permitirse sentir. Se levantó con agilidad, saliendo de debajo del cuerpo del otro sin tocarle apenas. Huyendo. 

 

—Si lo que querías era que me quitara hubiera bastado con no usarme de almohada ¿sabes?—Bufó entre dientes mientras se alejaba. Aquella era su forma de protegerse, necesitaba poner tierra de por medio y lo necesitaba ya. Terminó sentado en una silla, con su habitual cara de mala hostia y intentando en vano volver a meterse en su libro. No había salido de allí corriendo por una sencilla razón: orgullo. No podía permitirse que el otro supiera hasta que punto podía influir en él. Kiyoshi, como ya era costumbre, no respondió a su ataque, se limitó a ponerse en pie y continuar con su molestos ejercicios, dando lugar a un nuevo silencio que solo era interrumpido por los quejidos de dolor que a Hanamiya ya no le resultaban tan agradables, sin embargo ninguno de los dos decían nada, ninguno de los dos hacia nada, mejor actuar como si aquello no hubiera pasado. 

 

Después de ese dia el moreno faltó varios días a a lo que él mismo se había autoimpuesto como su cita diaria con Kiyoshi. Todas las tardes se planteaba ir pero el amargo recuerdo de lo sucedido le revolvía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Y se permitió seguir así mas o menos una semana, escapando de lo que realmente sentía que quería hacer. Se llego a plantear incluso que sería lo mejor, dejar de lado su afán y necesidad de meterse con él por el bien de la poca estabilidad mental que quedaba en él. Sin embargo, y como siempre, le podían las ansias y la necesidad, sus impulsos eran mas fuertes que él y le habían llevado de nuevo a la sala de rehabilitación, a la hora justa a la que el otro tenía que empezar su sesión. Había sido algo completamente inconsciente, él solo quería dar un paseo para despejarse, sin un rumbo fijo ni determinado, o eso había pensado, se dio cuenta de que si que tenia el rumbo mas que pensado cuando se encontró a si mismo frente al hospital… no si al final el imbécil iba a terminar resultado ser él y no el castaño. 

 

Para cuando el más alto llegó al lugar Hanamiya estaba apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta, como si aquello fuera algo completamente planeado y no le importara para nada la opinión que aquello pudiera despertar en el otro. Los ojos de Kiyoshi chocaron contra los suyos y, a pesar de que su mirada era igual de poco amenazante que siempre, el moreno se sintió temblar por dentro. Aquellos ojos parecían capaces de ver a través de él, le ponían nervioso, muy nervioso, más aun cuando no venían solos sino acompañados de otros. Hanamiya ni se había percatado de su presencia hasta que el compañero de equipo de Teppei habló.

 

—Vaya, cualquiera diría que te preocupas por el estado de Kiyoshi y todo.—Las palabras del capital del Seirin hicieron que Makoto arqueara una ceja y soltara una carcajada que resonaría por todo el pasillo del hospital ¿pura fachada? Quizás, muy probablemente de hecho, pero no era como si pudiera dejar que pareciera que las palabras de Hyūga eran verdad. 

 

—No, es solo que el otro día se me pasó grabar los quejiditos que hace cuando intenta apoyarse y lo quiero como tono de llamada.— Él del otro equipo puso los ojos en blanco y decidió ignorarlo, volviendose hacia el más alto de los tres.

 

—En fin, yo me voy ya ¿quieres que avise arriba para que le saquen de aquí y te deje en paz?

 

—No, está bien así, no te preocupes. — El moreno asintió, enviando una mirada de completa desaprobación al culpable de la lesión de su amigo, antes de girar sobre sus pies para perderse por el pasillo que habían seguido para llegar hasta allí. Una vez solos Hanamiya volvió a sentir que le faltaba fuerza para hablar, aquel malestar que le recordaba la cara llorosa de Teppei a centímetros de la propia… le hacia sentirse tan incómodo y solo conocía una forma de combatir la incomodidad: la agresividad. Se separó con desdén de la pared, con la mirada fija en el otro, que estaba parado ante él sin dejar de mirarle con aquella expresión amable que tantas ganas le daban de patear lo que fuese que se encontrase en su camino. 

 

—¿La princesita necesita que le abra la puerta?— Y al volver la vista hacia atrás el muchacho se planteó que Kiyoshi y reaccionar a algo fueran cosas incompatibles, porque ahí seguía, con su sonrisa dolorosamente sincera, haciéndole un gesto con la muleta para que pasara primero y abriera, a pesar de que era consciente de que podía abrir él la puerta sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Bufó con notable desgana y abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de cuidado. No era como si le preocupara poder dar o tirar a alguien por abrir de golpe, de hecho si lo hacia mejor aun, últimamente se sentía muy necesitado de oír aquellos gritos de desesperación que tanto le gustaban. Un par de personas se giraron al escucharles entrar y el fisioterapeuta que le había atendido durante aquellos días les miró de forma alterna y luego le dedico una mirada a Kiyoshi que Hanamiya no supo si era de curiosidad o de desaprobación. Estaba casi seguro de que algo sabia y ese algo era lo que hacia su presencia allí le resultara tan desagradable. No quiso pensar muy en ello, se quedó quieto esperando a que el castaño indicara el camino, sin embargo este se quedo parado a su lado, esperando al chico que tan poco le gustaba como se le había quedado mirando hacia tan solo unos instantes.  Ambos se saludaron cuando el muchacho se dirigió hacia ellos, Makoto no se molestó en seguir el hilo de la conversación hasta que ambos empezaron a moverse hacia la sala en la que habían estado el primer dia que estuvo con él ahí abajo. 

 

Se sentó en una silla en uno de los extremos de la sala, fingiendo desgana, como si hubiera sido arrastrado hasta allí a la fuerza para hacerle de acompañante. Kiyoshi y su terapeuta se dirigieron hacia uno de los aparatos, una media bola anclada a un soporte que servia para hacer equilibrio. El castaño se subió en está y colocó las manos en los hombros del chico para servirse de apoyo. Hanamiya no hacia más que decirse a si mismo que aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo, que le era completamente indiferente que los ojos del más alto estuvieran clavados en quien le ayudaba a mantenerse estable y no en él. Por dios, odiaba aquella mirada ingenua y esperanzada, como le iba a molestar no sentirla a cada segundo sobre su cuerpo.

 

—La verdad es que cada día me ponen mas trabajo, estoy con tres pacientes al mismo tiempo, luego quieren que les dediquemos tiempo. En fin, crees que tu… amigo podría ayudarte con los ejercicios.— La palabra amigo se atragantó en la garganta de aquel chico del que Makoto desconocía el nombre. La mirada de ambos se clavó en él, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos para alzar la cabeza. Se terminó encogiendo de hombros, escondiendo todo aquello que estaba pensado por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Se acercó a ellos y se quedó mirándoles, esperando una instrucción o algo sobre que hacer.

 

—Vale, simplemente tienes que quedarte frente a él y dejar que se apoye. Bueno, y cogerle si ves que pierde el equilibrio, es importante que no se caiga.—Hanamiya asintió, aunque no estuviera pensando en cogerle si se iba de bruces al suelo si que se puso frente a él para que se apoyará, cualquier cosa con tal de quitarse de encima aquella mirada molesta que le juzgaba por todo aquello que Kiyoshi no le echaba en cara.  El chico les miro un par de veces, asegurándose de que no hubiera nada en la postura que pudiera herir al castaño. Tras unos segundos de silencio terminó por asentir, acercándose y tirando de las manos de Makoto para colocarlas en las caderas del mas alto, de modo que le ayudara de mantenerse estable. No dijo nada mas, sencillamente se marcho. Había algo en aquel tipo que al moreno no le gustaba a pesar de parecer completamente normal. Decidió no prestarle mucha atención, si lo haría terminaría por cabrearse más de lo que ya estaba, y es que de forma inconsciente estaba apretando la tela entre sus manos, como si fuera su propia camiseta y pudiera desfogar en está su mal humor. Sin embargo no era la suya sino la de Kiyoshi, y esté apenas tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba nervioso. 

 

El castaño no pudo evitar responder al gesto de Hanamiya, acariciando con su grandes manos la zona de los hombros donde estaba apoyado, era un toque cariñoso, sin maldad alguna, como todo en él. Y, de la misma forma, tuvo el mismo efecto en el más bajo que todos los demás actos de Teppei: ponerle nervioso. En el mismo momento que sintió aquellos dedos moverse suavemente sobre su camiseta pegó un bote, siendo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Joder, ¡Joder! ¿Como era posible que el toque de una persona a la que él calificaba como desagradable fuera tan jodidamente acogedor? Sintió como su corazón hacia el intento de escaparse de su pecho, en el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación Makoto era lo único que podía escuchar. Mierda, se sentía gilipollas, patético… ya solo le faltaba estar sonrojadose o algo. Tragó como pudo, asegurándose de que no le fuera a fallar la voz cuando hablara. 

 

—¿No se supone que deberías estar haciendo tus ejercicios? Pretendo llegar a mi casa antes de media noche.—Bufó casi aquellas palabras, fingiendo enfado en un intento de esconder el nerviosismo y las sensaciones que le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta a cada segundo que pasaba. Apenas hubo soltado aquellas palabras sintió como la distribución del peso de Kiyoshi cambiaba para apoyarse más sobre él y menos sobre sus piernas y así poder empezar a moverse con sumo cuidado para no hacerse daño. 

 

Hanamiya se limitó a observarle desde aquella posición privilegiada, bueno, privilegiada para causarle un ataque de nervios, porque eso era lo único que estaba consiguiendo estando así. Tenía la cara ajena ridículamente cerca, si miraba hacia arriba sus narices estarían a centímetros de rozar la una con la otra. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a él, transmitiéndole una extraña sensación de calor que le revolvía. Podía sentir el aliento del otro contar su flequillo cada vez que suspiraba por el esfuerzo. Era desagradable, era incómodo, era… era muchas otras cosas que el moreno no quería admitir. Era cálido, era acogedor, le recordaba a lo sucedido hacia una semana, aquella extraña sensación de perfección que había sentido mientras le besaba, al don que tenia para destrozar aquella perfección con sus propias manos. Tembló ante aquel pensamiento ¿en que momento había empezado a culparse por hacer llorar a Kiyoshi? ¿por qué le preocupaba siquiera? ¿Por qué no daba un paso hacia atrás y lo dejaba caer al suelo? ¿Por qué no terminaba de hundirle? Debía hacerlo… si. Teppei no le importaba lo mas mínimo, no estaba ahí por eso.

 

Sin embargo sus manos hicieron todo lo contrario, sostuvieron aquel cuerpo con aun más fuerza, como si le aportará alguna seguridad. Sintió una de las manos del más alto aminorar el agarre para darle una caricia suave. Sintió como uno de sus dedos llegaba a rozarle el cuello y tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para no soltar un suspiro. Dios ¿Como algo que consideraba tan desagradable le estaba revolviendo hasta aquel punto? Alzó la vista con la intención de decirle que parara de hacer cosas extrañas, grave error, en el momento en que encontró los ojos del otro aquella sonrisa tonta se comió todas y cada una de sus palabras. 

 

No fue ni medio consciente del tiempo que pasó en aquella postura, ignorando la molestia en su cuello por tener que mantener la cabeza alzada, sin apenas parpadear, perdido en los ojos del otro, con sus narices tan cerca como había calculado, respirando el aire que él otro exhalaba. No fue consciente de nada a su alrededor hasta que notó como un mal movimiento de Kiyoshi le hacia perder el equilibrio, se iba a caer. En los segundos que tuvo para reaccionar recordó lo que había pensado rato atrás: “no es como si fuera a ayudarle si va a caerse”, y no tenia intención alguna de hacerlo, eso era cierto, sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera pensar en apartarse para evitar que el otro se le cayera encima, de nuevo, sus manos ya habían aferrado con fuerza la cintura ajena para pegarle a él y estabilizarles, impidiendo que ninguno de los dos terminara en el suelo. Estupidos reflejos, le tenían que traicionar en un momento como aquel. En aquellos instantes no sabría decir a quien odiaba más, si a Kiyoshi por no apartarse ahora que estaba fuera de aquel aparato del demonio y podía recuperar la estabilidad, o a si mismo por no haberle empujado lejos en el mismo momento que el otro se pego a él.

 

Sus manos se movieron con rapidez hacia el pecho ajeno, con la idea de empujarle, sin embargo pronto notó como las manos del castaño lo apretaban aun más contra su cuerpo, privándole de cualquier via de escape.

 

—No huyas…—Fue apenas un susurro por parte del más alto que le dejó en blanco. Aun seguía mirando hacia arriba, directamente a su ojos, por lo que no tuvo la mas mínima oportunidad de esconder su reacción. Sus manos dejaron de hacer fuerza y su rostro se endureció, tenia que protegerse, tenia que defenderse.

 

—Yo no huyo.—Tajante, duro, cortante como siempre era, más no fue suficiente para que Teppei se diera por vencido.

 

—Entonces deja de intentar apartarme.

 

—Te aparto porque no te quiero cerca.—Mentira, lo que no quería cerca era aquella sensación que le subía por el estomago y le ahogaba un poquito más cada segundo que pasaba.

 

—No me has dejado caer.—Sus palabras fueron claras, como si refutaran todas las excusas de Hanamiya, y en cierto modo así era. No pudo evitar poner mala cara, quería apartarle, pero las manos no le reaccionaban. 

 

—Eso no tiene nada que…— Teppei no le quiso dejar terminar de hablar, sus labios volvieron a pegarse a los del moreno, tirando de él para que se estirará un poco y no tener que agacharse. Agacharse le dolía, como todo lo que implicaba tener a Hanamiya cerca, pero no importaba, estaba tan acostumbrado a que doliera que por el placer de sentir al otro perderse entre sus labios no lo importaba lo más mínimo. 

 

Hanamiya por su parte lo único que pudo hacer fue mover sus manos hasta tenerlas sobre los hombros ajenos, para no tener que permanecer de puntillas. Era completamente inconsciente de que pasaba a su alrededor y no se dio cuenta de que estaban moviéndose hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared. Jadeo y sintió como el cuerpo de Kiyoshi temblaba, probablemente se había golpeado la rodilla al chocar. No hubo ni una sola queja por su parte así que se limitó a seguir con aquello, devorando los labios del otro, trasformando aquel beso gentil que el más alto había comenzado en uno demandante, completamente deseoso. Podía decir lo que quisiera, podría hacer lo que quisiera, pero en el momento en que sentía aquellos labios contra los suyos no había ningún tipo de coraza en la que pudiera esconderse, toda aquella necesidad y deseo se hacia latente en forma de un beso ambiento. Se estiró contra la pared, empujando su cuerpo contra el del otro cuando Kiyoshi llevo las manos a sus caderas. Sus dedos se colaron bajo la camiseta para acariciarle. Oh, joder, maldito Teppei, ¿por que un simple roce de aquel imbécil le hacia perder la cabeza hasta el punto de abandonar por completo todo lo que quería, o lo que pensaba que quería? Hundió las manos en su pelo, dejando algún que otro arañazo en su nuca, gruñó al sentir como el castaño le empujaba contra él. Le iba a volver loco, y eso que nisiquiera había oido quejas de dolor por parte del otro. No le estaba haciendo daño, estaba disfrutando de aquello sin tener que causarle daño alguno. No lo entendía, pero tampoco iba a pararse a pensarlo ahora. 

 

Las manos del castaño bajaron hasta sus caderas, tirando de él hacia arriba, forzándole a apoyar el peso en su cuerpo, a rodearle las caderas con las piernas. Se dejó llevar, olvidándose por completo de la rodilla del otro, al menos por unos segundos, el tiempo que tardo el otro en tener que separarse, soltando un gemido de dolor contra su oído. Lo único que sintió fue su cuerpo resbalar por la pared hasta terminar en el suelo, o mejor dicho sobre las piernas de Teppei, que había terminado de rodillas. Volvió gruñir por la molesta posición y, por primera vez, Makoto se preguntó como sería sustituir aquellos sonidos de angustia por unos de placer. No abrió los ojos, se quedó así unos segundos, sorprendido por su propio pensamiento e intentando recuperar su respiración normal. De nuevo silencio, silencio que solo era interrumpido por los latidos de su corazón retumbado contra sus oídos y los quejidos de dolor del castaño. Se tenía que estar destrozando sentado así ¿por qué coño no se movía? Dios, no le entendía. Le dio un empujón para que rodara y fuera él quien descasara contra la pared. Era la primera vez que empujaba alguien no por hacerle daño sino para que dejara de hacerse daño a si mismo. 

 

Lo que no esperaba era que, en respuesta, Kiyoshi enredara de nuevo las manos en sus caderas y le trajera hacia si, colocándole sobre sus piernas, evitando que se alejara. Terminó sentado en su regazo, pegado a él. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir aquel momento. Se sentía extrañamente bien a pesar de que la parte lógica de su cabeza le decía que hiciera lo de siempre y terminara de destrozarle. Por una vez acalló voz, quedandose en aquella cómoda postura. Si no habría la boca ni sonreía que aquella forma que tanto le sacaba de sus casillas la compañía del castaño era hasta soportable. Una de sus manos se enredo en su pelo, acariciándole con toda la gentileza que a él siempre le había faltado. Aquello le pillo por sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada por contener un suspiro. Joder, le dolía reconocer que aquello era agradable. 

 

—Me han dicho que debería empezar a dar paseos e intentar ir andando sin las muletas.— El más bajo alzó un poco la cabeza, la tenia apoyada en su pecho y no la apartó del todo, solo se movió un poco para poder mirarle. 

 

—¿Y a mi que?

 

—Tengo que ir con alguien. Al medico le da miedo que pierda el equilibrio y el dolor no me deje moverme. 

 

—Repito ¿y a mi qué?

 

— Ven conmigo.— Hanamiya parpadeo varias veces incrédulo, unas absurdas ganas de reírse a carcajadas le subieron por la garganta, pero la cara dulce y amable con la que él otro le miraba se las cortó de golpe. No podía estar hablando en serio. 

 

— Tienes que estar de coña, ¿por qué no se lo pides a Hyūga? Estoy seguro que el estaría más que encantando de asegurarse de que estás bien.

 

— Puede ser. Pero quiero que vengas tú.— De nuevo un parpadeo rápido y una ceja alzada fueron las primeras reacciones. 

 

—Eres consciente de que no te voy a coger si te caes, no me voy a poner en medio para evitar que te comas el suelo no te voy a servir de muleta si te duele ¿verdad?— Decía eso pero no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con su palabra. La única respuesta por parte del otro fue un asentimiento.— Joder, a veces dudo si es que sencillamente eres gilipollas o es que eres masoca. 

 

—¿Eso es un si?— Está vez fue Makoto quien guardó silencio, limitadose a encogerse de hombros. No iba a decirle que no, por una vez se sentía generoso para poder cumplirle un pequeño capricho al otro. Pasaron un rato así, en silencio, hasta que al moreno comenzó a hacérsele incomodo, aquellos ojos eran demasiado expresivos y le miraban con demasiado cariño como para no revolverse, así que terminó por añadir algo más a la conversación.

 

—Pero como me toques mucho los cojones te dejó tirado, me va a importar poco que estemos en mitad de la nada y estés agonizando de dolor.—Teppei asintió y terminó por inclinarse para besarle de nuevo, dejando ver con claridad que poco le importaba todo lo que le acababa de decir, que iba a seguir como siempre e iba a seguir intentando robarle aquellos besos. No pudo ni quiso oponer resistencia a aquellos labios que le reclamaban. Sin embargo por una vez el ritmo tranquilo y calmado del castaño se impuso sobre las ansias y la fuerza destructiva de Makoto, sumiendoles en un beso lento y cargado de sentimiento. Las manos del moreno estaban entre sus cuerpos y no se movieron lo más mínimo, contentándose con recibir las cálidas caricias que los dedos ajenos le proporcionaban. Mataría antes de admitir que era agradable recibir calor y cariño a cambio de sus ataques de ira y sus intentos desesperados de dañar todo lo que le rodeaba. Teppei le pagaba el dolor con dulzura y eso, al mismo tiempo que le mataba y desesperaba, le encantaba. Se separaron un poco cuando un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta de la sala, interrumpiendo su momento de tranquilidad. Makoto anotó mentalmente un motivo más para odiar al terapeuta del chico que estaba en aquellos momentos bajo su cuerpo. 

 

—Chicos ¿como vais?—Kiyoshi se aclaró la garganta para responder y el más bajo decidió que ya había sido demasiado bueno hoy, era el momento de incordiar e incomodar un poco al otro. Ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a dejar húmedos besos la lo largo del cuello ajeno, besando cada centímetro de forma lenta pero profunda, sintiendo como el otro temblaba ante el contacto tan intimo.

 

—Estoy bien, acabamos de parar… la rodilla empezaba a no responderme.—Hanamiya soltó una carcajada contra su oido al escuchar la excusa. Su necesidad de meterse con hizo incontenible el comentario que salió disparado de sus labios como un puñal.

 

—Vaya, vaya, así que el santito de corazón de hierro sabe mentir.—Las manos del castaño apretaron con un poquito mas de fuerza sus caderas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para que ningún sonido que no tuviera que ser oido brotara de sus labios.

 

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—El moreno nunca admitiría que el hecho de que le hablara solo a Teppei y no a ambos le molesto pero lo hizo. Dejó un mordisco sobre la piel del otro, una marca bastante visible al llevar una camiseta de cuello abierto y se separó para contestar.

 

—Está todo controlado, enseguida le pongo a seguir, solo está un poco… fatigado.—Se separó un poco para mirar al más alto antes de volver la vista atrás para asegurarse de que la puerta siquiera cerrada. Se produjo un largo silencio, el muchacho probablemente estaba esperando una respuesta también por parte de Kiyoshi, era más que evidente que de Hanamiya no se fiaba un pelo, sin embargo aquella confirmación nunca llegó y tuvo que conformarse con las palabras del moreno.

 

—Está bien, avisame cuando termines los ejercicios, Kiyoshi.—Lo único que se escuchó tras eso fueron los pasos del fisioterapeuta alejandose. Makoto estaba visiblemente molesto y el castaño, de alguna forma, pudo leerlo con claridad. Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero estaba celoso, había algo en la cercanía de aquel chico hacia Teppei que no le gustaba, no podía explicar pero ahí estaba, maquinando una y mil formas de desfogar su molestia hasta que las manos del otro volvieron a acariciar su espalda con aquel mimo inconfundible, pegándole a su pecho, haciendole olvidar lo que maquinaba. Nunca entendería a Kiyoshi, pero por un dia, solo por un dia, se iba a dejar llevar por las sensaciones que provocaba en él aquel tacto cálido. 

 

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, Hanamiya siendo ligeramente más agradable que normalmente, lo que se traducía en ayudar a Teppei en los ejercicios que lo necesitaba, apartándose el resto del tiempo y sustituyendo los habituales comentarios sarcásticos por sencillas sonrisas cuando le escuchaba quejarse. 

 

Cuando salieron de la sala el terapeuta de Kiyoshi se les acerco para ver que tal había ido la cosa, estuvo comentando unas cuantas cosas con Teppei que el moreno no se paro a escuchar, salió de la habitación y espero apoyado contra la puerta, golpeando la madera con dos dedos para marcar un vago ritmo sin atender a nada hasta que escucho la voz del castaño acercarse a la puerta, como no, acompañado del otro chico. Tuvo que contenerse para no gruñirse, y le costó horrores porque lo ultimo que escuchó antes de que el más alto saliera por la puerta fue un “solo te pido que tengas cuidado, una mala caída podría destrozarte la rodilla y con él pasas más tiempo en el suelo que de pie” No hubo respuesta, quizá porque si mirada los atravesó a ambos desde el cristal translucido donde estaba apoyado. 


	2. Chapter 2

Teppei le había mandando un mensaje con su dirección y una hora para quedar, porque sabia que si no lo hacia todo lo que habían hablado en la consulta caería el saco roto, había sido aquella misma tarde, Makoto ni siquiera habas escuchado su teléfono sonar porque se estaba duchando, salió con una toalla en la cintura y otra sobre los hombros, empapada después de haber quitado de su pelo el agua suficiente para no dejar un rastro de salpicaduras por todo el camino entre el baño y su cuarto. Ya vestido se tiró sobre la cama y alcanzó su móvil a tientas con la idea de ponerse algo de música y leer para despejarse, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en las emociones que despertaba aquel idiota de Kiyoshi cada vez que andaba cerca. Pero parecía ser que el muchacho de corazón de hierro no podía dejarle en paz ni siquiera cuando estaba solo en casa, al desbloquear el teléfono en la pantalla brillo el mensaje del castaño, despertando en Hanamiya unas repentinas ganas de estrellar el aparato contra la pared más cercana. Abrió el mensaje entre gruñidos que detallaban lo idiota que era aquel muchacho, no se digno ni en contestarle, al fin y al cabo no pensaba ir ¿no? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, cualquier cosa era más importante que hacer de niñera del pívot de Serin.

 

La idea de no ir a su “cita” con aquel idiota había tomado fuerza durante la noche, en la que no había logrado descansar en lo absoluto, sin embargo ahí estaba, a las 5, vestido y a punto de salir de su casa para ir hacia la de Kiyoshi. Empezaba a pensar que era él el estúpido y no el castaño, vale que no tuviera nada más que hacer después de la practica con su equipo, pero de ahí a irse a ayudarle había un paso. Aquello ya no era solo por verle pasar un mal rato y Makoto lo sabía, no lo admitiría ni aunque lo amenazaran de muerte pero era así. Cerró los ojos mientras salía de casa, ni siquiera recordaba a que hora habían “quedado” pero bueno, ya llegaría. 

 

Se pasó el viaje en tren contestando un par de mensajes, ignorando por completo aquellos de sus compañeros, que le increpaban sobre porque ya no salía con ellos, nunca había sido una persona de dar explicaciones o excusas así que tampoco les resultaría extraño que pasara por completo de contestarles y les dejara en visto. Era una costumbre que sus compañeros habían tachado muchas veces de mal educada y que otras tantas él había insistido en no tener intención alguna de cambiar. 

 

Eran las seis y cuarto cuando llegó al bloque de pisos donde vivía el castaño. Fue a llamar al timbre cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni idea de en que piso vivía el castaño. “Tampoco es como si tuviera que saberlo” se excuso a si mismo, sin embargo le recorrió una sensación extraña, su relación con Kiyoshi era todo y nada a la vez, el castaño le hacia sentirse extrañamente cercano a él pero al mismo tiempo no sabia nada de si mismo, no era que se quejara, le daba igual ser cercano al otro, pero se sentía extraño. Bufó apoyandose en el bordillo mientras tecleaba en el móvil. 

 

“¿Piensas presentarte? Espero que no hayas hecho venir para nada” 

 

Ahora que miraba la hora a la que le había propuesto Kiyoshi se daba cuenta de que había pasado casi hora y media y era probable que el castaño hubiera dado por hecho que no vendría, aun así él le había mandado el mensaje como si llevara allí una eternidad esperándole. No era como si se arrepintiera de nada, era consciente de que era una persona horrible, no iba a cambiar, menos por el idiota de corazón de oro, a pensar de todo tenia una sensación golpeándole el pecho, como si le costara respirar. Lo mejor seria sencillamente ignorarlo. 

 

Teppei, por su parte, estaba tirando en la cama, la rodilla le dolía a pesar de los analgésicos, pues había estado cerca de media hora sentando el porche del bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía, esperando a que el otro llegara. Cuando el dolor y la incomodidad se hicieron insoportables se había subido de vuelta a casa, no podía salir solo, quizá sencillamente esperara un rato a que el dolor se calmara y llamaría a su capitán para que le acompañase. Sin embargo el cansancio pudo con sus planes de rehabilitación, estaba quedandose dormido cuando el sonido de su teléfono le hizo despejarse de golpe. Kiyoshi, tan considerado como era, tenía un tono distinto para cada uno de sus contactos “importantes” y aquel era el de Hanamiya. Una carcajada resbalo entre sus labios al leer el mensaje, no contestó, se limitó a volver a vestirse tan rápido como pudo para bajar a su encuentro. 

 

A pesar de las prisas era evidente que no podía hacer las cosas precisamente de prisa, demasiado lento para el gusto de Makoto, o eso pensó el castaño, porque cuando salió al portal este ya estaba haciendo el camino de vuelta a la calle. 

 

—Que poco considerado eres ¿ni un par de minutos puedes esperar por un pobre tullido que no pude moverse más deprisa?

 

El moreno sabia que lo normal hubiera sido que Kiyoshi estuviera furioso por todo lo sucedido, por eso había decidido que lo mejor era no perder el tiempo ahí esperando, no iba a bajar a aquellas horas y si lo hacia seria para gritarle ¿no? Eso era lo normal, lo lógico, ni el buenazo de Teppei podía aguantar semejante plantón con un tema tan importante como aquel. Por eso había decidido que lo mejor era marcharse, quizá el castaño ni siquiera estaba en su casa, quizá sencillamente había llamado a cualquier otra persona para que lo acompañara. Era una idiotez quedarse ahí plantado como un pasmarote. 

 

Sin embargo el mas alto no era una persona normal, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería, Hanamiya debería haberse dado cuenta ya de eso. Su voz y el sonido de la muleta chocando contra el suelo, retumbaron en sus oídos y giró sobre sus pies para encontrarse de frente con aquella sonrisa radiante que tantas ganas le daba de estampar su puño contra ella… o sus labios, y morderla hasta adornarla con sangre. Gruñó para si mismo al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Aquellos pensamientos iban a terminar por volverle loco. 

 

—No me gusta esperar. —Comentó como única excusa, como si no hubiera sido el quien le había tenido más de una hora esperándole. Si esperaba una disculpa hablaba con la persona equivocada, aquellas palabras no saldrían de sus labios, por mucho que en realidad si lo sintiera. 

 

—Vamos, a este paso voy a decidir irme igualmente.— Le metió prisa, endureciendo la mirada hacia el otro, le miraba con rabia, porque le daba rabia que nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer borrara aquella sonrisa estúpida, o más bien le daba rabia que le empezara a gustar aquella sonrisa de gilipollas que el otro tenia siempre en la cara. 

 

Ambos empezaron a andar en silencio, el mas bajo mirada al otro de cuando en cuando, comprobando que no fuera a caerse redondo al suelo, porque le escuchaba quejarse cada vez que el camino se complicaba un poco le escuchaba quejarse por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Era un sonido delicioso, no podía negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo le removía por dentro. 

 

Hanamiya llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y no iba precisamente cerca del más alto, pero eso no impidió que sus reflejos le traicionaran, de nuevo, cuando vio que iba a perder el equilibrio. Era una persona descuidada, poco le importaba que la gente se hiciera daño por culpa suya, y aun a pesar de todo esto ahí estaba, sosteniendo un cuerpo que era el doble que el suyo para evitar que terminara de destrozarse la rodilla contra el suelo. Él mismo se cuestionaba por qué hacia algo como aquello, pero lo estaba haciendo. Sus cejas se fruncían más con cada segundo que pasaba así, con todo el peso de Teppei sobre sus hombros, las manos en su espalda para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. La frustración era evidente, Kiyoshi lo sabia, no le quería cerca, pero aun así, a pesar de todo, no estaba haciendo el más mínimo intento de apartarse o soltarle. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Ni Hanamiya lo sabía.

 

—Vamos a sentarnos en un banco antes de que decida dejarte caer de verdad.— Advirtió el más bajo a pesar de que dudaba ser capaz de soltarle para que se comiera el suelo. Por su cara, el castaño supo que no debía jugar demasiado así que como pudo se coloco nuevamente de pie y caminó a duras penas hasta un pequeño banco a uno de los lados del paseo por el que caminaban. 

 

Hanamiya se dejo caer sin cuidado sobre la estructura de madera y el Teppei se sentó a su lado, valorando si comentar que no le había dejado caer tal y como le había advertido durante la rehabilitación. 

 

—Debería tirarte calle abajo hasta que no puedas ponerte en pie por hacerme pasar toda está mierda. —Comentó el moreno de golpe, incomodo por el largo silencio. Escuchó que él más alto reir entre dientes y de repente una mano paso bajo uno de sus brazos, pegando su espalda al cuerpo del otro. Se tensó de golpe, preparado para empujarle hasta hacerle caer del puñetero banco, sin embargo Kiyoshi hablo antes de que le diera tiempo a hacerlo.

 

—Dame un poco de tregua, no te va a matar estar así un rato.— El más bajo bufó pero se relajó en aquella postura, acomodando la nuca en el hombro ajeno, subiendo los pies sobre el banco y metiendo las manos el el bolsillo de su propia sudadera. 

 

—Tócame mucho los cojones y juro que no va a ser que no puedas volver a jugar, es que no vas a poder volver a usar la pierna. 

 

—Gracias.— Makoto sintió un tic sobre su ojo izquierdo, fruto del nerviosismo que aquella actitud generaba en él.

 

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? Acabo de amenazar con lesionarte, dos veces. 

 

—Por no hacerlo. 

 

—No es como si no fuera capaz, lo sabes de sobra.— Como si hiciera falta recordárselo para apoyar sus palabras, Hanamiya deslizo una de sus manos hasta que su codo empujó la rodilla de Teppei, que emitió un siseo de dolor. 

 

—Ya ya, pero a pesar de todo estas aquí, no creo que socorrer lesionados sea el entretenimiento de tu vida. 

 

—Es divertido verte sufrir haciendo cosas que hasta un inútil podría hacer con los ojos cerrados.—Se encogió de hombros y el casta volvió a reír, Makoto no quiso girarse a mirarlo porque estaba seguro de que tendría aquella odiosa sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo lo hizo al notar el pelo ajeno haciendole cosquillas en la mejilla. Solo movió un  poco la cabeza para conseguir que el otro se apartara un poco. Ahí estaba ese gesto que tanto le obsesionaba. Hizo un amago de moverse y sintió la presión del brazo que le rodeaba pegarle de nuevo a su cuerpo.

 

—Me gusta estar así, no te muevas.— Los labios de Hanamiya se fruncieron en un gesto de evidente disgusto por el gesto tan cariñoso del otro, claro que Teppei no tuvo ningún reparo en acercarse a borrarlo con un beso suave, a penas un roce cariñoso. Cuando se apartó Makoto bufó.

 

—Odio tu sonrisa.— Comentó como si le siguiera el juego, haciendo una preve pausa antes de, resignado, continuar.— No la borres.— Y esta vez fue el moreno quien se estiró un poco para alcanzar los labios ajenos.


End file.
